


Take a Breath

by DraconisWinters



Series: Legend's Wrath [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Red sniffles, and rubs his eyes, “Is Legend gonna die?”“No, statistically the percentage of-,” Vio began before looking over at Red only to see tears rolling down Red’s face, “No, Legend’s not going to die.”





	Take a Breath

Four sighed looking across the hastily built camp. Time and Legend were over in a tent and neither had made an appearance as of yet. However, as soon as this thought crossed Four’s mind, the flaps of the tent rustled and Time walked out. Everyone immediately gave him their full attention. Even Sky somehow managed to lazily sit up from his nap and look at their leader, waiting for orders.

“Legend is fine, but he wants to have a little time to himself. We’re just going to settle here for the night, so get comfortable as some of you already have,” Time said smiling at Sky who smiles back. “Wild, if you could get some dinner started, that would be nice.”

“Do you think Legend would like something with apples?” Wild asked looking down with reddening cheeks.

“I’m sure he would love that Wild,” Time nodded, “Tell me when it is ready, I’m going to stay with Legend for a bit.”

Wild nodded and Time left, disappearing back into the tent. The camp settled into silence and Four could feel Blue getting more and more restless. Not only this, but Red also needed a good cry session and Vio just needed some time to himself. Four sighed and stood up walking over to Wild.

“Do you need someone to go get more apples?”

Wild blinks in surprise, “Oh! Um, if you would like to that would be nice, but you don’t have to-,”

“I’d love to,” Four said as he was walking away from the others into the woods.

As soon as he was away from the others, Four grabbed the four sword off his back and split up.

“Make sure the others don’t see you,” Green said and the others nodded.

Red sniffles, and rubs his eyes, “Is Legend gonna die?”

“No, statistically the percentage of-,” Vio began before looking over at Red only to see tears rolling down Red’s face, “No, Legend’s not going to die.” Vio said before turning and walking away from the others, he needed sometime to himself.

Vio sheathed his sword on his back and looked around the forest, it was rather peaceful here, in whichever Hyrule this was. Vio knows that they were in Legend’s fairly recently but he doesn’t think this is an area from there, but it could be. He collapsed against a tree and slid down to the sit at the base, the past week has been exhausting.

He couldn’t help but wonder, as he sat there, did any of the other heroes possess any powerful dark magic items? Sure they had the Four sword, but that became common knowledge as one point. Those masks were definitely not common knowledge, nor were they a historical artifact. They were dark creations hell-bent on destruction and tainted with bloodlust, straight from some form of dark magic. And Vio has experience with dark magic, its abilities and limitations.

There was a movement in the shadows and Four jumped looking around. His shadow lay before him, a simple reflection. No difference, no change. Just there. Just a shadow. Yet never just a shadow, Vio couldn’t bring himself to call him that. He hated being called that after all.

A deep sigh escaped Vio as he sunk back into the tree. What was going to become of the heroes now? What truly did happen with Legend? Why did Time react as though he somewhat knew what Legend had turned into? These were all questions that Vio had and was fairly certain was not getting an answer.

…

A figure dove into a shadow as Vio’s eyes drifted his way. He couldn’t be seen, not now, not ever. He didn’t deserve their recognition.

He stood there silently, watching, always watching. Blue eyes not blinking as he stood and watched.

However he held in a scream as a pair of hands came out of the darkness, one covering his mouth and the other restraining him. His eyes immediately changed to red.

“Found you,” the man who grabbed him whispered, “I heard you denied my invitation. That was rather rude.”

The younger man struggled silently but could not break free.

“It’s time.”


End file.
